Currently practiced methods of measuring the azimuth angle of smoke grenade launcher tubes mounted on vehicles or test fixtures are unsatisfactory. They require the precise set-up and use of complicated surveying equipment and complex mathematical computations. These methods are slow, tedious, and of questionable accuracy, given the assumptions that are made relative to the geometry of the problem, and the accumulated errors in measurement.
A need remains for a simple technique for taking the horizontal azimuth angle of a launcher tube using inexpensive and easily manipulated equipment.